


Calm Before The Storm

by Satine89



Series: Snickerdoodles and Icicles [1]
Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Elections, M/M, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine89/pseuds/Satine89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could throw their lives into chaos after this chaos ended. </p>
<p>Takes place October 31, 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was common idioms and sayings, something I didn't realize until I just looked it up, because I thought I was quoting Fall Out Boy lyrics. It's par for the course. XD

_Timeline: October 31, 2008._

Stephen Colbert stared out of his office window, into the dreary fall sky, a feeling roiling around in his stomach that he couldn't explain. He should be thinking about all the potentially disastrous things that may come in the next few days: Sarah Palin might become vice president of the United States, for one thing. On the other side of the coin, much as Stephen wanted Obama to become president, it could completely destroy the way the Colbert Report audience related to his character. Between government clusterfuck and work clusterfuck, Stephen would pick government any day. The degree of stability he had on his show was something he didn't want pried away from him.

God, he was starting to sound like "Stephen".

But, much as he should be worrying about the outcome of the most hyped-up, hyperbolic campaign in modern memory, his mind kept drifting over to Jon over at The Daily Show offices. Stephen could picture it perfectly: Jon and his writers, huddled in a room, watching much more Fox News than one human can safely consume, scribbling fragments of jokes and orphaned punchlines. He'd been in that teeming mass of humanity an hour prior, but he slipped out, unable to hold his urge to run his fingers through Jon's hair and tell him that all this would be worth it.

This election was a bit like their relationship, Stephen thought, wiping his glasses off on his rumpled dress-shirt. It started innocently enough - a junior senator running for president, two grown men shyly clasping each others' hands during a long-running writing binge - and then grew, to proportions no one in their immediate area expected. At first, secrecy was key. Now it was burdensome. At some point, they'd have to say something. Jon tried to breach the subject again this morning, but Stephen shoved it out of the way. There was too much to work on right now, and Wyatt's attempting to lock himself in a closet to get work done, maybe you should do something, Jon.

There was an election to cover, Stephen kept reminding himself. Things were already bad. A few moments of secluded bliss every night was the only thing keeping Stephen's frazzled mind on track. Much as he agreed with Jon's assessment that this hiding around was "total bullshit", some part of his life had to be calming.

Sighing, Stephen dragged himself out of the chair in his office, grabbing pages full of abandoned ideas and coffee-rimmed notes on his way out. They could throw their lives into chaos after this chaos ended.


End file.
